Snow Angels
by Disillusionment
Summary: A new life with a party to celebrate, but a newsies' friend sits out in the cold waiting, watching kissing away the tears, avoiding saying good bye.


With the stars in the sky that speckled the black abyss like diamonds, the moon gently played shadows that danced in the soft breeze. The snow sparkled as if it were crystals, all strewn together, sewn into a large blanket. Long, dark, thick blonde hair hit her between the shoulder blades, her cheeks tinged with pink, along with her nose and ears. Her gray eyes watched the world around her as she stepped through the blanket of snow towards the middle of Central Park. Tears silently traced her cheeks as she came up behind a tree and climbed into it, sitting on the lowest branch, her toes only an inch or two away from the cotton colored snow.  
  
"Irish?" came a girl's voice. Looking up towards the source of the voice Irish quickly wiped her face.  
  
"Yea Fire?" she asked covering the sniffle.  
  
"You okay?" Fire was trying to be a good friend. And Irish knew it. But now. Now wasn't exactly the time to talk.  
  
"I'm fine." Irish lied just wanting to be alone. Fire must have accepted the answer because the voices disappeared and the bright light from the door was now gone. Either that, or Relic had dragged her back into to join the party, Skittery's party. His engagement party.  
  
"Angels aren't supposed to cry." came a very distinct masculine voice. She froze, looking up to see Skittery a few feet before her.  
  
"I thought you were..." she started, but Skittery silenced her with a finger gently pressed across her lips.  
  
"I was, I came back." he said. Such a simple statement was being uttered, but the meaning behind it was so immense.  
  
"Why?" she asked him, hurt and confused. He had no reason to stay, no reason to be here. He had that girl from Soho, who wore the silk dresses and the beautifully woven scarves.  
  
"I realized, what I had here was better then what I had there." he said standing away from her. As if he were afraid to touch her again.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he whispered, finally coming before her again, resting his hand on her face to wipe away the stray tears that managed to escape the crevice of her eyes and crawl down her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"I'm not." she said forcing a small smile on her face.  
  
"You can't lie when your own body betrays your words." he said with a small smile. The noise from the party, and the light from all the commotion quickly reached their ears, before being silenced again with a loud bang as the wooden door was slammed.  
  
Glancing towards the door which behind was the party for the boy who stood before her, his fiancee alone, dealing with all the newsies and her friends that had come to attend the last get together of them being an individual. In two weeks they were to be married off, and then they were moving out west. Jack, accompanying them to help them get started off working the land.  
  
"I don't want to..." she tried to say, but yet again, Skittery silenced her. His lips upon hers. He pulled her gently in to his kiss. She smelled sweet, like apples and cinnamon from the pies her, Relic and Fire had been baking all day with Kloppman. Her skin was soft to the touch, a slight chill ran down his back as she gently pulled him against her, her hand behind his neck, her fingers intertwining with his hair, the other on his shoulder.  
  
Astounded Irish searched Skittery's face for an answer to on why he had done what he had just done.  
  
"I've wanted to do that, for so long." he whispered. He was shocked. First things first, he had kissed her. This girl had been like his little sister over the years. Two, she was dating Race and three, his fiancee stood about no more then 500 yards away in a room oblivious to what he had just done.  
  
Irish's eyes were lost on him. She was trying to figure out what was going on, how this was all working out. She felt her stomach churning. Skittery waited for a verbal answer that he wouldn't get. He frowned slightly and then turned to leave. Irish caught hold of his sleeve. She pulled him to her, his body against hers. Both hands on the back of his head, beckoning him to feel his lips upon hers again, a small smile spread across his face before her wrapped his arms around the small girl, exchanging a kiss which told every secret that his heart held for her.  
  
Tears began to trace Skittery's cheeks, mixing with Irish's. For that moment, they were one. Slowly Irish pulled away, wiping her eyes and laughing a bit.  
  
"I could have sworn you just told me you loved me." she whispered, her eyes locked on his.  
  
Skittery brushed her hair from her face with his right hand while searching her face confused. Torn, between two women. The girl who had been the best friend, the tom boy had grown into a woman. The woman sat before him now. She was nothing but beauty, hope and possibilities. He knew, nothing with her would ever be as lavish and comfortable as that with the girl who was behind the door. But love. This love was raw, it was real. He felt her warm skin under his fingertips and he took his hand into hers, as she gently traced her fingers against jaw line.  
  
"You better go." she said finally. He didn't want to leave. Everything inside of him told him to stay. But finally he nodded in agreement. He slowly walked away from the girl. He could almost feel her tears trace her cheeks. He knew she hurt, because inside he felt his heart being ripped out. He paused at the door to the party. He turned around. Irish was hunched over, tears falling, she wept. He fought the urge to go to her and slowly but quietly he entered back into the party. Closing the door to the love he knew he'd never feel for another person again. 


End file.
